A Vampire's True Self
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Rachel is bored and needs something to keep her entertained. Ragna is on an assignment given to him by Jubei. How will the two interact with eachother when one has plans the other doesn't know about? Complete
1. A Change of Pace

**A Vampire's True Feelings Chapter 1**

**A Change of Pace**

* * *

Rachel Alucard was sitting in the garden of her castle drinking her afternoon cup of tea. She looked up at the sky around her domain which was permanently coated in the blackish-blue cover which was referred to as the night. She was bored and had no way of entertaining herself at the moment. She had a sudden thought of something she could do. She giggled slightly and put her cup of tea down.

"Oh, yes. I believe this will do for a spell of entertainment. It shall keep me busy for the moment, anyway while I think of something that could be better." Rachel said standing up and clapping her hands.

"Nago, Gii, come here this instant. We are leaving post-haste." Rachel yelled. In an instant, her two familiars appeared before her.

"Yes, Princess, we are here to serve you. Where will we be accompanying you on this fine day?" Nago, her black cat familiar asked. Gii just looked in fear at what had just been said. Rachel ended the conversation with a quick chop to the cats head.

"You will not question me when I summon you, you will only do as you are told. Are we clear? If I should have to remind you again, you will find yourself in the deepest regions of the boundary that even I would not be able to feel your presence." Rachel said. Nago whined a bit before transforming into a Parasol to accompany Rachel in her errand.

"Oh, this shall be fun. I wonder what he is up to. Oh well, it's not like he can refuse me when I go to him." Rachel said to herself while opening a black portal. She disappeared into the portal leaving for her destination. Up in the balcony of her castle, Valkenhayn shook his head at his mistress' actions and walked back into the castle to finish the tending of the grounds.

"Gah, damnit, I'm so hungry. I haven't been able to eat anything since I got to this town. Why is Jubei making me go out all the way to the boondocks anyway? Whatever…not like it matters to me anyway." Ragna said walking through the small town he had just arrived in. It was a quiet town and there were not many people here. He figured maybe it was a good thing because people probably didn't know he was the most feared criminal in the world.

"Let's see…If I were a restaurant, where would I be?" Ragna said looking around.

_**SMACK!**_

He suddenly felt a hard slap on his cheek.

"AHH! Alright, who the hell-" Ragna said turning to the side. There he saw Rachel looking up at him with that glare of hers.

"Ragna, you are coming with me accept it and you won't be hurt." Rachel said. Ragna didn't know how to react to this. He had just been slapped for no reason.

"Like hell I am, you evil bunny-leech. Why would I go with you when you just slapped my poor face for no reason?" Ragna said pointing at his reddened cheek. Rachel just chuckled. She raised her hand in preparation for another attack. Except this time, her hand was glowing with purple electricity. Ragna's eyes widened.

"Oh? Perhaps I did not hit you hard enough so you can see my point of view." Rachel said preparing to strike. Ragna put his hands up.

"Alright, Rabbit. You win. I'll go with you, but what is the reason you want me to go with you? Are you going to torture me or something?" Ragna asked. The vampire usually had something strenuous or painful for him to do when she needed him.

"No, Ragna. I just want you to come have tea with me and some nice conversation would be appreciated as well." Rachel stated calmly. She lowered her hand and Ragna eased himself.

"Wait…what? You want to WHAT? You're not Rachel are you? Rachel would never ask me to just have a nice "chat" with her." Ragna said narrowing his eyes.

"You better watch what you say to the princess you buffoon. She will end you where you stand." Nago said to Ragna. Ragna thought something was missing from the conversation so far.

"Yeah, you better apologize to her right now." Gii said as well. Rachel rebutted with a quick chop to both of their heads.

"Princess, that hurt." They both said in unison. Rachel glared at them with a look that would freeze hell itself.

"Remember what I said earlier? One more outburst from either of you will ensure it happens before the end of the day. Are we clear?" Rachel said sternly. Her familiars nodded. "Good, now that that's taken care of. Ragna, shall we go? I grow rather bored here and wish to return to my castle. You are coming along, of course. Do behave yourself, if at all possible. Ragna just sighed. He wished he knew what was going on.

"Yeah yeah. I'm ready. Let's get this over with. I have things to take care of." Ragna said stepping next to Rachel. Rachel opened the portal to go through and got an idea to make things a bit more entertaining and enjoyable for the both of them. Ragna was about to step through when she closed the portal.

"Huh? Rachel, what are you doing? I thought we were going." Ragna said confused.

"Hold your tongue for a minute." She said and then another portal opened up behind her. "Nago, Gii, I need you to go through this portal and fetch me some of the special roses I use for my bath every night. I am nearly out and I don't feel like getting them myself. I am rather…busy…" Rachel said glaring at them. Nago and Gii wanted to question her, but they feared the consequences of that course of action so they just did what they were told. They hurried through the portal to finish the task they were given.

"Now, Ragna. Let us be off then." Rachel said opening the portal up again. Ragna just sighed and walked through the portal with her. What was he getting into this time?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I figure I will try out a Ragna x Rachel story. Let me know how my characterization is because I don't know too much about Rachel, but she is one of my favorite characters for her attitude. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	2. Unexplained Sorrows

**A Vampire's True Self Chapter 2**

**Unexplained Sorrows**

* * *

Ragna stepped through the portal to Castle Alucard, feeling squeamish as usual when he came here. He was still not used to the teleportation that Rachel used. He wondered how she could travel like that. Why can't she travel like normal people? Or, at least, live somewhere that didn't require teleporting to get to.

"Well, we are here, Ragna. Please, do sit down while I have Valkenhayn prepare us something and I shall return momentarily." Rachel said and with that she walked down the hall. Ragna looked at the extravagant halls of the castle. He was amazed at the structure. He had only been outside in the courtyard before. He had never actually gotten to see the inside. He remembered that Rachel once told him that only people she trusted and cared about were ever allowed inside the castle. Upon realizing this, he coughed and laughed a little at the idea that Rachel actually could care about him.

"Valkenhayn, I would like you to prepare something for Ragna and I to have while he is here visiting. I should like it to be ready within the hour." Rachel said walking up to the aged hero.

"Yes, madam. I have to ask though. Why bring such a low form of social status such as him to your estate? I do not think he is a very acceptable guest for someone of your status, Milady." Valkenhayn stated. Rachel just chuckled a bit.

"Oh, you should not worry yourself with little details. Everything will be made clear in due time. I have plans for him and he will realize soon enough why I have called him here." Rachel said smiling. She had an ulterior motive that even Valkenhayn was not aware of. She left the room with Valkenhayn taking his leave to the kitchen to prepare the food that was asked of him.

"I have returned, Ragna. I trust you did not miss me to much while I was away?" Rachel said. Ragna shook his head at her and waved his hand.

"Oh, please. I couldn't miss you any less if I tried, Rabbit." Ragna stated which earned him a chop to the forehead. Ragna rubs the spot where he was just hit and complains.

"You don't have to hit me for every remark I make you know." Ragna says. Rachel just looks at him.

"Well, when you stop spouting useless drivel from that mouth of yours, I may start treating you with at least a low form of respect. Now sit down while we wait for Valkenhayn to bring us our food." Rachel said with a stern look in her eye. She didn't really mean this, of course. She had the utmost respect for Ragna. She was just unable to show it in a manner that was considered normal. She had been the one who made him what he is now and she felt kind of responsible for it. Ragna noticed a hint of sadness in the vampire's eyes and decided to comment about it.

"Rachel, what's the matter?" He said with a sudden caring tone in his voice. Rachel suddenly realized she had let her guard down for just a moment. She put her front back up.

"What are you talking about? What could possibly be wrong with me? Did you forget who you were talking to?" Rachel said through an ice cold stare. Ragna just sighed at the predictable performance by the small vampire.

"You know, you could afford to open up to people every once in awhile. It might ease some stress you have built up in the tiny body of yours." Ragna smirked. He figured some advice with a hint of insult would be the perfect response to the girl.

"Madam Rachel, the food you requested is ready and is on the balcony awaiting you and your guest." Valkenhayn appeared and took a bow. He flashed a toothy snarl to Ragna before exiting the room. Ragna shuttered at the old man's fierce look. No matter how many times he saw it, it was even more frightening than Rachel's death glares at times.

"Well, Ragna. Let us eat then. I am sure you will find the food to your liking. I have been hearing your stomach tell me a story for the past few minutes as well." Rachel chuckled at the sight of a blushing Ragna. She thought that sight was quite amusing and would like to see it again. Wait…Why would she want to see Ragna blushing? She just tolerated his presence because of what she had done to him.

"Right…sorry about that. I haven't eaten since yesterday." Ragna said laughing. Rachel just laughed and led him to her balcony so they may talk in private. She had something she had wanted to say to him since she had let her guard down.

"Wow…This is great, Rachel. Thanks again for the food. I really appreciate it." Ragna said through bites of food. Rachel just sat there picking at her meal thinking about how she had been the one to transform him into his half-vampire self.

"Rachel…What's the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself for awhile now. Tell me what's wrong." Ragna said. He had a serious look about him that caught Rachel off guard. She looked at Ragna and Ragna could see a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rachel…" Ragna said quietly. He was caught off guard by the tear. He didn't even think she could cry. What was wrong? He didn't want to see her like this. He would much rather have her hitting him than crying in front of him.

"Ragna, I am going to be honest with you. I brought you here originally just to have some fun and fluster you a bit while you were here. I was quite bored with the going day. The plan changed however during our conversation in the foyer. Ragna I need to ask you something…" Rachel said. She was no longer a harsh aristocratic woman, but an innocent girl looking for an answer to something. Ragna could see this and decided to answer her call.

"Anything, Rachel. I'll answer if I am able to." Ragna said looking at the girl. She closed her eyes and let the tears start flowing freely.

"Please forgive me, Ragna. I'm sorry" Rachel said. She stood up and ran down the hall and ducked into a nearby room. Ragna could hear the click of a lock being put into place. Ragna just stood there confused.

"This isn't like her. What is eating at her? She looked genuinely sad. I better find out what is going on." Ragna said as he started walking towards the room she hurried to.

"I hope I can help her. She looks like she needs whatever I can give." Ragna sighed. This was turning out to be a really weird day.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**There is chapter two. I'm having a good time writing about these two. I'm having to wing it on Rachel's non hitting personality though. Since she doesn't act that way normally it is kind of hard to capture the idea. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	3. Confessions

**A Vampire's True Self Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

* * *

"Rachel, open the door. Let me talk to you. I want to help." Ragna said knocking at the door. He put his ear to the door listening for any signs of movement. He wasn't even sure if she was still in there. She could teleport after all. Rachel was sitting in the room curled up on one of the couches that sit in the room. She was crying and wincing at every knock that the man outside was rapping on the door.

"How could he possibly forgive me for what I have done to him? I can't expect that from him. That is just selfish of me." Rachel whispered to herself. She wiped her eyes and sat up looking at the door. She knew she had to be the cold Rachel Alucard when people were around. She had to assert herself in front of other people. When other people weren't around though, she ceased to be Rachel Alucard, master of Castle Alucard and one of the most powerful beings on the planet. She was then just Rachel, a girl who was misunderstood by those around her. She sighed and tried to compose herself. She decided she would open the door and let Ragna know what she was going to say.

"Yes, Ragna. I'm coming." She said. Ragna backed away from the door so she could open it. He looked at Rachel and he felt sorry for the girl. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot and she was still sobbing quietly. Ragna followed her into the room and Rachel locked the door once more.

"So, Rachel, what's the matter? This isn't like you at all. Normally, you are one of the hardest shells to crack." Ragna said while looking at her with worried eyes. Rachel gasped. She had never seen a gaze like he had just given her. He seemed to genuinely care about her. Not because she was Rachel Alucard, but because she was just Rachel to him.

"Ragna…Please forgive me. I know what I did to you back then was unforgivable. I didn't even have your permission…" She said through tears. She had started crying again. Ragna looked confused. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean, Rachel?" What did you do to me? I don't remember anything that I should have to forgive you for, other than the frequent slaps." Ragna said. Rachel smiled a bit through the tears and looked up at the white haired man.

"Ragna, I'm talking about when I turned you. I didn't have your permission and did not know what your feelings would be in the matter. Can you ever forgive me for that? I have been bearing the sorrow for so long and I cannot take it anymore. I just want to know that you do not hate me, Ragna." Rachel said burying her head in her hands. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Rachel, I am grateful for what you did. Without you, I would have been dead. Don't ever think I hate you for that. Sure, you may annoy me sometimes, but what doesn't annoy me. You are strong for all you have had to go through for this world. I could never hate you for who you really are Rachel. You are not just the head of this house. You are also a girl who I see crying for help. I'm here to answer that call in any way I can." Ragna said gently. Rachel felt her heart skip a beat. He had just said what she has wanted to hear for a long time now. She felt like he truly understood her.

"Ragna…are you sure? How can you forgive a cold, uncaring vampire like myself? I am just in your way and I am always throwing insults at every turn. I have done nothing to earn your forgiveness and respect." Rachel said leaning into the man's chest.

"Rachel, regardless of what you say, you are one of the most caring people I have met. You took on a role that would drive most people insane just so you could try and protect this world. You also saved my life for no reason at all other than I was dying. I think I can let you throw a few insults in my direction. I owe you so much more than that." Ragna said looking at the girl's teary eyes. He was starting to wonder if maybe he actually felt more than gratitude for her.

"Ragna, you have made me so happy. I am glad that I have been worrying about nothing this entire time. You should wash that jacket of yours, though. It smells like you have been rolling around in the bowels of Kagutsuchi. Ragna smiled at the girl.

"Now there is the Rachel we all know and love." He said. Love…Rachel thought. Maybe it was time she gave it a chance. She had felt a feeling towards Ragna she has never felt before.

"Ragna, I have a favor to ask." Rachel said barely audible enough to hear. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Ragna turned her gaze to look up at him.

"Yes? What is it? If I can help I promise I will." He said to her. Rachel turned her gaze away and stared down at the floor.

"Will you…Will you stay here with me? I feel that I have-" Rachel was cut off by a hand pushed to her mouth. Ragna stayed silent. Rachel started to form tears in her eyes. Had she already been rejected? Is this was it felt like to not be with someone you realize that you love?

"Rachel…I want you to know that…I feel the same way and if you want me to, I will stay here. You don't have to be alone again. I'll always be here for you. Ragna said pulling the vampire into a tight hug. He was happy that he had finally realized his feelings for the small vampire.

"Ragna, I love you…"Rachel said quietly returning the hug.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Well here is Chapter 3. I figured an emotional chapter for Rachel is going to be hard to write so let me know how I did. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	4. Adjustments

**A Vampire's True Self Chapter 4**

**Adjusting**

* * *

"Valkenhayn, would you come here for a moment?" Rachel yelled through the castle. Within a few seconds, Valkenhayn was in the room bowing to Rachel.

"Yes, Milady, how may I serve you?" Valkenhayn asked. He saw Ragna and nodded at him without saying a word.

"Yes, Valkenhayn. I am just letting you know that Ragna here will be staying with us from now on. Please prepare a room for him and fetch him anything he needs. Oh, and have my two useless familiars returned yet?" Rachel asked. Valkenhayn was shocked at the news. Ragna the Bloodedge staying here with them? What was the meaning of this? He made a mental note to ask about it at a later time.

"Yes, Madam Rachel. I will see to it that Ragna is comfortable. Also, Nago and Gii are in your quarters waiting for you with the roses you asked them to fetch." Valkenhayn stated. Rachel smiled at these words.

"Good. Would you kindly prepare my bath for me then? Also, you needn't prepare dinner for me tonight. Ragna and I are going to be dining out this evening. Is that alright with you, Ragna?" Rachel asked looking back at the man. Ragna just held up his hands. He was used to the caring Rachel from just minutes ago and was caught slightly off guard at the normal Rachel he sees all the time.

"Oh sure. That is fine with me. I don't have much money though." Ragna said rubbing his head. Rachel chuckled to herself.

"Oh, Ragna, don't be silly. I have more than enough to go around, so I will be treating us tonight. I expect you to be properly dressed in formal wear by the hour of eight and ready to go. Is that clear?" Rachel said. Ragna just nodded. He was still trying to get used to the two different Rachel Alucards he would now have to deal with. He nervously laughed to himself. Maybe it would have been easier to just have to deal with one. This was going to mentally exhaust him before the night was over.

"Well then, follow me Mr. Ragna the Bloodedge and I will show you to your room." Valkenhayn said motioning with his arm for Ragna to follow him. Valkenhayn led Ragna to an extravagant room with everything a person could need. Ragna marveled at all of the furniture and the bed that would be his from now on.

"Here you are, Ragna. For later this evening when you go out with Madam Rachel." Valkenhayn said handing Ragna a really fancy suit. Ragna held it up and looked at it. He wasn't sure how he would be able to wear something like this, but he figured he would at least try for Rachel's sake. He placed it down on the bed and turned around.

"Thanks, man. I appreci-UGH!" Ragna said as he was cut off by a hand around his throat. He opened his eyes to Valkenhayn snarling at him with his fangs bared.

"Listen to me you wretch. I don't know what has gotten into Rachel's head about you, but I am watching you. If you make one wrong move against her, I will personally make sure that your entrails meet the cold, hard truth of the outside world. Do you understand?" Valkenhayn growled. All Ragna could do in this position was nod his head. There was no way he could beat the old man in a fight when he had his claws around his neck like that.

"Good. Then I trust you will have a pleasant evening. I bid you adieu. Please do not hesitate to call if you need anything." Valkenhayn said with a bow as he left the room. Ragna's eyes were still wide from not being able to breathe during that little scuff he had with the legendary hero.

"Man, that guy is scary. I could also feel his energy as well. No wonder people said the six heroes are not a force to be reckoned with." Ragna said to himself as he went into the bathroom to shower before getting ready for his date with Rachel that evening.

Rachel sat in her bath relaxing after having Ragna shown to his room. She giggled to herself. She was thinking of how good it felt to be free of those horrid feelings that she had been feeling through all of the Ragna's she had seen live and die. It truly did hurt her to live with it, but now she could just focus on the feelings she was having now.

"If I would have known this would be so liberating, I would have done it long ago." She said to herself. She stepped out of her bath and put on a bathrobe. She walked into her massive closet to choose what to wear for the event later tonight. She felt her normal attire was too plain.

"Hmm…What should I wear? I think I need something with being able to leave my hair down." She stated. She felt like maybe wearing her hair in pigtails would make her look to childish. She looked through her closet until she found the perfect dress for the occasion.

"Aha! This will be perfect. Ragna's jaw will drop when he sees me in this. I wonder how he will look in the suit I had Valkenhayn procure for him." She said to herself changing into her new dress.

Ragna walked out of his room heading to the foyer ten minutes until eight. It took him awhile to figure out how to put on some of these pieces on the suit, but he had finally defeated the enemy which he called "formal dress." He waited a few minutes with no sign of Rachel anywhere.

"Man, where is she?" He asked tapping his foot. He heard the sound of footsteps from the hallway behind him. He turned around and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw.

"Rachel…you…you…you" He stuttered. Rachel just stood there smirking.

"Yes, that is just how I imagined you would look." She giggled to herself.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Annnnnd Chapter 4 is up. Had to make a little more light hearted of a chapter after the last one haha. I figured it would balance out the story better. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	5. First time for Everything

**A Vampire's True Self Chapter 5**

**First Time for Everything**

* * *

"So I guess you find my outfit to be to your liking" Rachel said giving a twirl to show off her back. She was pleased with herself. She had chosen a slim, black dress with elbow length black gloves. She wore small heeled shoes and her hair was let down unlike her normal pigtail hair-do with a black headband holding it back. She had never had a chance to wear it before and always thought it would just sit and collect dust. She was glad she finally had a chance to wear it.

"Um...You look great. I like your hair down. It makes you look more like a woman." Ragna said blushing at the sight of the vampire in front of him. Rachel smiled at what he said and decided to have a little fun at his expense.

"So you're saying I don't normally look like a woman? Does an early grave sound appealing to you?" She said raising an eyebrow. She tried not to smirk at the shocked look on his face.

"Um...no...I mean...Of course you...Uh..."Ragna started stuttering waving his arms in front of him. Rachel just laughed.

"Ragna, relax. I only jest. Thank you for the compliment. You don't look so bad yourself. You should dress formally more often. It suits you more than you may think." Rachel said with a wink. She opened a portal so they could leave to head to the restaurant which Rachel was taking them to.

"Shall we go, Ragna? I am getting quite hungry just standing here and require sustenance." Rachel said. Ragna nodded in agreement and started walking towards the portal. He stopped when he noticed Rachel wasn't moving from where she was standing.

"Um...Aren't we going?" Ragna said pointing to the portal. Rachel shook her head. Had he no manners or etiquette for these situations?

"You are supposed to lead me where I go. Now then, offer me your arm. Hurry up, I haven't got all night." Rachel said impatiently. She had to sympathize with him, though. He probably had never done this before. He extended his arm and she grabbed onto it with both of her hands. They both blushed slightly at the contact as Ragna led her through the portal.

"Ah, Madam Rachel, it has been a long time. From what I am seeing, I am guessing you are here with this dashing gentleman?" The man said in a heavy accent. He was dressed in a very fancy waiter's uniform and the place was huge. Ragna looked around at this restaurant that was even fancier than some of the buildings in the higher points in Kagutsuchi.

"Why, yes. I am with him, Pierre. Please show us to your finest table. We are rather famished and should like to have some of your exquisite food, post-haste." Rachel said smiling at the man. Ragna guessed that Rachel was a regular here by the way they were talking to eachother.

"But, of course. Follow me, and might I say. You two look magnifique together." Pierre stated leading them to their table. Ragna and Rachel both blushed at this comment while following Pierre.

"Here we are, and what would we like to drink this evening?" Pierre said taking out a small notepad to write down their order on.

"I would like a glass of your finest Cabernet Franc wine, please." Rachel stated. She wasn't a big drinker, but she thought this was a nice occasion for her to drink a glass or two.

"Of course, Madam Rachel. For you, Sir?" He turned to look at Ragna. Ragna could hardly even pronounce these names, much less know what he was about to order. He looked to Rachel for help. Rachel just shook her head and looked up to Pierre.

"He will have a glass of your Grenache, if you would be so kind." Rachel said. Ragna wasn't sure what she had just ordered him.

"I will be back momentarily with your wine. Please, make yourselves comfortable." Pierre said walking away to go get the drinks rachel had ordered. Ragna decided to ask what Rachel had ordered him.

"Uh, Rachel? What exactly did you order me? I just want to know what to expect." Ragna asked. Rachel smiled at Ragna and his ignorance of fine wines.

"Why, I just ordered you one of the finest wines that they used to brew in the country that was known as France. I ordered another of those wines. I don't drink alcohol very often, but I figured us going out to our first dinner was a special occasion." Rachel said. Her gaze seemed to change from how she was looking a few minutes ago. Her tone also seemed less stern and mighty and worked its way down to how it sounded when they confessed to eachother earlier that day.

"I see. I'm not to big of a drinker either, but if that is what you ordered me, then I will drink it. I also noticed how you seem to be a little different now than when Pierre was here. You seem to be more relaxed." Ragna said pointing out the change in demeanor in Rachel.

"Well, I'm still used to acting like my cold and to the point self when around other people. I also have an image to keep up." Rachel said. Ragna chuckled.

"I think you're much cuter when you let down that wall of yours. Although, I don't think your other persona is that bad either, even if it is always making fun of my stupidity and such." Ragna laughed at the thought. Rachel blushed at the comment.

"You think I should act this way all the time? I don't know if I could do that. I've been nothing but the Rachel Alucard you have known your whole life up until earlier today. Are you saying that you wouldn't like me if I wasn't like I am now?" Rachel asked. She was still a little insecure about opening up completely to Ragna since she had never acted this way around anyone. Not even Valkenhayn and they had lived together for years.

"Act however you want to because at the end of the day, you are still Rachel and that is all that matters to me. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ragna smiled at her. He was glad that she was slowly opening up to him and he figured if she opened up to more people, they would see how truly wonderful she was. She had been trying to help everyone through their problems in her own way and he believed her interactions with every she has met has made them stronger in one way or the other.

"Thank you, Ragna. I appreciate that. I will always be Rachel and nobody else." Rachel said. At that moment, Pierre came back with their drinks and some plates of food.

"Oh, Pierre. We haven't ordered our food yet, but I see you brought me my usual. Thank you. I see you brought Ragna here the same thing?" Rachel said the the waiter. The waiter smiled at the couple.

"Of course, Madam, and don't worry about the check. This meal is on the house in celebration for your first outing here with a man. I must say that you got yourself a keeper I believe. I do hope to see you two here more often." Pierre said. Ragna sat there stunned. This was Rachel's first date? Out of all the years she has lived she has never gone out with a guy once? He thought that was just unfair.

"Why, thank you, Pierre. I shall see to it that your restaurant is known throughout the land as one of the best in the world." Rachel said to the man. The man bowed and left the couple alone to enjoy their meal.

"Oh, to be young again." He said to himself while walking back to the front of the restaurant. Ragna looked at his plate and took a forkful of the pasta that was in front of him. He took a bite.

"Rachel...What is this? This is the best pasta I've ever had." Ragna said. He had tears in his eyes from how good it was. He started eating faster and was eternally grateful to Rachel for bringing him here.

"Oh, that is Coq au Vin with angel pasta to compliment it in a creamy mushroom sauce. It is one of my favorites." Rachel said sipping on her wine. Ragna could see why. This food was fantastic.

"Well, this is great. I can see why this is one of your favorites. Thank you for bringing me here." Ragna said finishing up his plate and took a drink from his wine glass. Rachel smiled at the interaction of the two.

"Of course, Ragna. I am happy to be here with you. I am glad you are enjoying yourself, even if your manners are a bit...questionable...for a dining establishment of this caliber." Rachel said reaching over to wipe some sauce from the man's cheek.

"Hey, first time for everything, right? I've never been to a place as classy as this besides your castle. I think I could get use to this." Ragna said patting his stomach with satisfaction.

"I assume the food was to your liking, Madam?" Pierre came back to the table to check up on the couple. Rachel looked up and genuinely smiled at someone other than Ragna for the first time.

"Yes, Pierre. Everything was perfect as always. You never cease to amaze me when I come by here for dinner. I'm sure I will be back again soon, so please take care of yourself until then." Rachel said. Ragna was taken aback by this. She wasn't acting like her normal self around people. She was acting like she had been around him all day. Ragna smiled at this. He was glad that she was deciding to finally show her true self to people.

"Thank you, Madam. You are to kind. It was good to meet you as well, Sir. Please take good care of our favorite guest. I'm counting on you." Pierre said to Ragna giving him a thumbs up. Ragna just smiled at the man and nodded.

"Of course. It was great to meet you to. Thanks for the awesome food, by the way. It was great." Ragna said. Rachel opened a portal and they both walked through it to go back to Castle Alucard.

"Well, Ragna. I had a good time with you tonight, but I think I am going to turn in early. I am tired from going out." Rachel said to the man. He smiled down at her and placed a hand on her head.

"Of course. I had a good time as well. I'm glad we got to go out and have some fun together. I promise I will try to live up to your expectations. Well, good night." Ragna said turning around heading for his room.

"Ragna, wait!" He heard Rachel yell after him. He turned around to have Rachel place a quick peck on his cheek before running off to her room. Ragna held his cheek and smiled.

"You are one of a kind, you know that, Rachel?" He said to himself as he went into his new bedroom to get some sleep. Rachel was laying in her bed smiling to herself thinking about the events of the night.

"Ragna, this was truly the best night of my life. Thank you for that." She giggled to herself before turning over to go to sleep. Valkenhayn was listening to her from her window and sighed.

"Madam Rachel...I see what is going on now. I am glad that you are happy with this, but please be careful. I do not wish to see you hurt. You seem so happy right now and it lifts this old man's spirits to see you this way." He turned around to jump back to the balcony. "I will be watching Ragna, however. I don't fully trust him yet."

With that Valkenhayn quietly went back to his room to ponder the results of the night.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Chapter 5 is up and I had a blast writing this chapter. I am starting to grasp the personality of Rachel when she isn't being uptight about everything and so many ideas click into place. I hope everyone is enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Please R&R. I have a good feeling about this story so far.**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	6. In the Moonlight

**A Vampire's True Self Chapter 6**

**In the Moonlight**

* * *

Rachel awoke to her butler, Valkenhayn, giving her a shake signaling it was time to get up for the day. Rachel was not very cooperative when trying to be risen from her bed chambers. I guess you could say she invented the term "five more minutes."

"Madam Rachel, do get up. Master Ragna is already downstairs waiting for you to come eat breakfast. He has been waiting for quite a long time now and I have spent the past hour trying to rous you from you slumber." Valkenhayn said. Rachel gave up. She sat up and yawned while rubbing her eyes. She nodded to her butler and went to her bathroom to freshen up since every day when she awoke, she looked like her hair had been the practice rope for a boy scouts team practicing knots.

"I do hope that Ragna is not growing impatient with me. I shall have to apologize to him later. I wonder if he knows how to dance." She said to herself while brushing her long, blonde hair. She finished getting ready and started heading downstairs to meet Ragna for breakfast.

"Man, that rabbit must really love her sleep. I've been waiting for over an hour." Ragna said to himself sitting at the table in the foyer with an empty plate in front of him. He had told Valkenhayn that he would wait for Rachel before eating. He figured it was the least he could do to try and be mannerful. He didn't really know how to do that though other than a couple things he had picked up while traveling.

"Did I keep you waiting for to long, Ragna? I do apologize, but I am not what you would call an early riser." Rachel said giving the man a hug. Ragna pondered the thought since it was always night here. Would you even be an early riser in a place it is always dark. His brain hurt just thinking about it so he decided to just let it slide.

"No, it's alright. I would wait as long as I knew you were coming." He said hugging her back. They blushed slightly. They were both pretty inexperienced when it came to stuff like this and it was kind of awkward for the both of them to be acting this way when they were usually at eachother's throats with insult after insult. It was a nice change, though and both of them would like it to remain this way.

"So I was wondering...Are you enjoying your stay here, Ragna?" Rachel asked. She had a slightly worried tone in her voice. Ragna looked at her and smiled. He just had the thought of how cute she looked when she isn't insulting him.

"Of course, Rachel. I love being here with you and I wouldn't give it up for anything. I enjoy being around you and no matter what anybody thinks, I'll be here for you when you need me." Ragna said. Rachel smiled warmly back at the man. She started leaning in towards him. She felt her cheeks heating up as the distance closed between the couple.

"Here is your breakfast, Madam Rachel. Master Ragna." Valkenhayn said appearing with some plates of food. Rachel and Ragna both jumped back and just looked in the opposite direction of eachother. We were so close. Why does my butler have to come at the worst possible time? Oh well, I can try again later if I can work up the nerve again, that is.

"T..Thank you, Valkenhayn. You may go about your business now. I will see you later." Rachel said quickly, obviously still embarrassed. Valkenhayn just chuckled at the girl and gave a quick bow before exiting the room.

"Madam Rachel, I do believe that maybe he is worthy of you. I shall continue to keep my eye on him until I reach a definite conclusion." Valkenhayn said to himself. He figured that if he is willing to change his entire character around his master like he has then maybe he would be the one to make her happy. That was all he cared about in the end.

"Uh...So...What should we do today? Any plans?" Ragna asked. He quickly at the food in front of him and stood up stretching. Rachel just chuckled and figured that she would give him and Valkenhayn a chance to talk. She had gotten the feeling that Valkenhayn didn't fully approve of Ragna's presence, much less their relationship.

"Actually, Ragna. I have a few errands I need to run. Would you be so kind to watch the place while I am away? I shouldn't be too long and should be back before dinner. I would greatly appreciate it." Rachel said. She figured she could go out and take a walk through her favorite field of roses for awhile.

"Uh, sure. I can do that. I'll try to keep everything intact here for you." Ragna said. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, but he guessed that he could just walk around the grounds for awhile.

"Alright then. I will see you tonight. Nago! Gii! Were going now." She said as her two familiars appeared by her side. They both gave Ragna looks of scorn before Rachel stepped through her portal.

"Well, now what to do? I guess I will just explore the place a bit." Ragna said. He began walking through the halls. Valkenhayn noticed that Rachel had left. Now was hit time to test the boy's worth to be with his master. He would make sure that if he failed, he would die for it. Valkenhayn gave a growl before teleporting to the room where Ragna was heading.

"I wonder what is in here." Ragna said as he opened the door. He was greeted with a hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him off the ground. He was looking at a very angry looking Valkenhayn.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Madam Rachel has left me all alone with you. I have been watching you and I have not liked what I have been seeing." Valkenhayn growled. Ragna's eyes went wide. He tried to cough out something so the old hero could hear it.

"What do you mean, Old Man? I haven't done anything wrong. Let me go." Ragna coughed. Valkenhayn threw Ragna to the side and growled angrily at him. Ragna just stood up and looked at the werewolf. He was sweating bullets. He had left his sword in his room.

"I do believe that you have ulterior motives for being here. I think that warrants death and I am the one who shall carry out your judgement." Valkenhayn said. The two started circling eachother. They were both staring eachother down with malice in their eyes. Neither was going to back down.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am here because I want to be." Ragna said. He was confused as to what Valkenhayn could be talking about. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a claw at his throat.

"I'll make you a deal. If you agree to leave now, I will let you live as long as you promise to never speak to Madam Rachel again. If you decline, however, I will kill you where you are right now." He snarled. Ragna took a deep breath and stood up.

"I won't leave." He said simply. Valkenhayn just looked at him.

"Pardon?" The old hero said. Ragna looked at him dead in the eye.

"I said I am not leaving. Kill me if you must, but I am not going to leave Rachel behind and not see her again. I know her and that would break her heart. I could not do that to her and I would not be able to deal with it either. I don't care what you think. I love her and that is all that matters to me. I am prepared to face the consequences of my decision and I do not regret it because this is what I believe in my heart." Ragna said. He closed his eyes and spread his arms to show he was serious. He heard Valkenhayn start moving towards him. He was surprised when all he felt was a hand on his shoulder.

"You passed, my boy. I do believe that you are indeed worthy of Madam Rachel's heart. If you would have said anything else, I was prepared to kill you on the spot. You have earned my respect and I approve of your relationship with my master." Valkenhayn said smiling at Ragna. Ragna could not have been more surprised. Valkenhayn just chuckled.

"I will leave you be now. Madam Rachel should be back shortly and I wouldn't want to get in the way of the two of you. You have my thanks." Valkenhayn said giving Ragna a pat on the shoulder before exiting the room. Ragna decided to go wait for Rachel out in the courtyard.

"Oh, why hello, Ragna. How was your day without me? I trust you were okay here." Rachel said as she walked up to Ragna, who was sitting in the middle of her courtyard staring up at the night sky.

"Hey, Rachel. I had a great day. Valkenhayn and I actually talked for a good portion of the day and he told me that he accepts me here." Ragna said. He stood up and turned to Rachel with a warm smile on his face. Rachel was glad to hear that Valkenhayn had finally accepted Ragna. She smiled up at Ragna.

"Nago! Gii! Leave us be, I wish to speak with Ragna in private." Rachel said to her familiars.

"Yes, Princess. Right away." They both said in unison heading inside the castle. Rachel grabbed Ragna's hand and put it against her cheek.

"Ragna, I am so glad that you are here with me. I do not know what I would do without you anymore." Rachel said looking up at the moon. She was glad for the time they had spent together and knew for sure that she was in love with the man before her. She turned around and placed a hand to her chest.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I really do..." Rachel said. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I love you to, Rachel. I didn't want to say it until I was absolutely sure. I am saying it now and I do not regret anything that has happened." Ragna said. He was surprised to meet the ground with the small vampire on top of him.

"Ragna, I do love you...So much..." She said as she gave him the kiss she had tried to give him that morning. It felt good to say the least.

"Ragna, I am so happy right now...I just want to stay like this forever." Rachel said placing her head on his chest. She heard the steady thump of his heartbeat. She smiled at the rhythm and could feel her eyelids growing heavy while laying there on top of him.

"_I never want this to end."_ was the last thing she thought before sleep overtook her. Ragna just looked at her and smiled.

"Rachel, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't ever change." He said aloud. Rachel stirred slightly.

"Mmm, Ragna it's cold." Rachel said through soft snores. Ragna smiled and gently picked her up.

"You really are one of a kind, haha." He said as he carried her to her room. He smiled at the vampire's sleeping face and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, my little rabbit." He smiled as he shut the door. The only thing that could be heard was the soft snoring of a girl who has realized her only love.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Sorry for the late update guys. I have had a lot going on this weekend. Let me know how the new chapter is. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	7. Subject to Change

**A Vampire's True Self Chapter 7**

**Subject to Change**

* * *

Rachel woke up in her bed the next day. She hadn't remembered going to bed here. The last thing she remembered was…Oh! She blushed at the realization of where she had fallen asleep last night. Ragna must have carried her here and put her to bed. She got up and walked out of her room. She saw Valkenhayn walking towards her room.

"Madam Rachel, I am surprised that you have decided to wake up on your own. Might I escort you downstairs for your breakfast? Ragna has yet to awaken so I shall fetch him immediately so he may join you." Valkenhayn said with a bow. Rachel smiled at her butler.

"No, thank you, Valkenhayn. I shall get him myself. Would you be so kind as to finish preparing everything while I accomplish this?" Rachel said. Valkenhayn smiled and nodded.

"It would be my pleasure, Milady." Valkenhayn said as he turned to head for the kitchen. Rachel smiled at her butler as he went to do the task she had asked. She just noticed that she had been doing that a lot more since Ragna had come to stay. She usually never smiled this much to anybody, including Valkenhayn. It felt nice. She turned and headed for Ragna's room to wake him up.

"Ragna, it is time to wake up." Rachel said opening the door to the white haired man's room. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight she saw. Ragna was tangled in what looked like a mess of his jacket, blankets, sheets and pillows. She couldn't tell where anything started and ended. He was snoring loudly and his hair was even more of a mess than it normally was.

"Oh, Ragna…It looks like you are even unrefined when you sleep." She giggled as she walked up to the side of the bed. She shook his shoulder only to have him groan and turn over. She huffed in frustration. Is this what she was like as well? Valkenhan had told her she was always rather difficult to rouse when she was sleeping.

"Ragna…There is a ghost in your room with you." She said in his ear. Ragna's eyes tore open and he screamed loud enough to make Rachel cover her ears. He jumped out of bed and out the door in a single bound.

"G,g,g,g,g GHOST! WHERE?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The man yelled brandishing a pillow as his weapon of choice. Rachel was laughing hard enough that she wasn't even making a noise anymore. Ragna realized what was going on and scowled.

"Rachel, that was dirty. You know I hate ghosts. You can wake me up like a normal person, you know." Ragna said lowering his shoulders. Rachel wiped a tear from her eye and stopped laughing, although, the occasional giggle would surface.

"I tried to shake you awake. You, however, ignored me and tried going right back to sleep. I must say, I am rather offended that you would not want to wake up to the radiant beauty that would be looking at you mere inches from your own visage." Rachel said joking. She giggled a little bit more and took Ragna into a light hug.

"Let's go eat breakfast, Ragna. I apologize for the jest I just pulled. I shall have Valkenhayn prepare whatever you like no matter what it may be. What is your request?" Rachel asked. Ragna thought for a moment and he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want a choco-cornet. I haven't had a good one in a long time and that really sounds like it would go good with some tea right now." Ragna said smiling. Rachel's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Since when did Ragna know anything about tea-time pastries? Not to mention, that he said it would go goo with tea. Rachel decided not to think about it too hard. Her head was already starting to hurt.

"Whatever you say, Ragna. I shall have Valkenhayn prepare it right now. I shall meet you in the dining room in five minutes. Do not be late, lest you wish to see a real ghost." Rachel said sticking her tongue out. She walked away with a smile on her face. She really did feel much better now that she was able to open up with people on a more personal level. She felt like a brand new person.

"Rachel, you really are one person that I will never get bored of. You are just way too unpredictable." Ragna said shaking his head. He grabbed his jacket and took his leave for the dining room. Ragna arrived at the dining room and sat at the large table. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at all the paintings in the room and how they seemed to contrast the atmosphere just a tiny bit.

"Ragna, I am here. I see you made it on time. It is good to see you punctual." Rachel said sitting beside him. She blushed a bit and scooted her chair a few inches closer to him. Ragna put his arm around her and smiled at her.

"Yeah, well I have you to thank for that now don't I?" He said. She laid her head on his shoulder when she heard Valkenhayn's voice behind them.

"Your breakfast is ready. Please enjoy." He said as he put the plates on the table. Rachel sat up quickly hoping that Valkenhayn didn't see.

"Oh, don't mind me, Madam. I do not mind. I encourage you to do what you like. He is a fine fellow who would do anything for you, after all." Valkenhayn said with a slight chuckle. Rachel sighed and looked back at Valkenhayn.

"Valkenhayn, would you mind bringing the plates out to the courtyard? I feel like eating outside today." Rachel asked pointing to the doors. Valkenhayn gave a bow.

"Of course, Madam. I shall bring them to you, post-haste." He said gathering up the plates. Rachel took Ragna's hand and led him outside so they may eat under the moonlight.

"You know, I'm still trying to get used to it always being night here. Don't you ever miss the sun, Rachel?" Ragna asked. He didn't really mind it always being dark, but he was just so used to the sun being up when he was up. It kind of messed with his mind a little bit.

"Sometimes I do. Now that you're here, though, I think I can manage." She said as she laid her head back on his shoulder. The couple continued to talk and laugh without any other cares in the world. On the hill above the castle, two figures stood watching them.

"Do you really think this was a good idea? He is still dangerous. He should be taken out now." The taller figure said. The smaller one just chuckled.

"Don't get yer armor all in a knot. I sent 'im out there knowing that he would meet up with Rachel. I didn't rightly know how it would turn out, but I knew it was something that had to be done." The smaller figure said. The taller one just sighed. He would trust his comrade until something happened. If something took a turn for the worse than he would step in. It did seem that things had been calmer ever since the beast had come to stay here.

"Alright, I will stand by and make sure things stay peaceful. Once again, you are to thank for the turn of events." The figure said sheathing his sword. The smaller figure just laughed.

"Let's leave em alone now, eh, Hakumen? I believe that they deserve what has been comin to em for a long time now. I was hoping things would end up like this, and I'm sure it is a good thing." The smaller figure said. Hakumen turned and started walking up the hill.

"You always did have a soft spot for him. I guess in the end, it worked out. I shall be watching for any changes that may happen, just so you know, Jubei." Hakumen said. Jubei chuckled and looked down back to where the couple was sitting.

"Ragna, Rachel, live the best lives you can. You two deserve it more than anyone on this god-forsaken planet. If you two are happy, I'm sure the world will stay peaceful." Jubei said. He turned and began walking up following after Hakumen.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Ragna?" Rachel asked. He was looking up at the hill where Hakumen and Jubei were watching them. He smiled and looked back at her.

"Nothing, Rachel. I just thought I heard something." He said back to her. Rachel just nodded and motioned that she was going to go back inside. Ragna stood up and started following her.

"Thank you, Master." He said quietly before going back into the castle. He knew now that the reason him and Rachel were together was because his master had sent him out on a mission without giving him any description of what he needed to do.

"Ragna, Let's go." Rachel said, poking her head out of the door. "I haven't got all day, you know."

"Yes, Rachel, I'm coming." Ragna said walking back inside the castle after his little vampire. He looked down at her and smiled. He knew that this was his place in the world. He knew that he would be here from now on.

"Rachel, I'm going to go back to my room for a bit. I'm a little tired." Ragna said. Rachel nodded and went to sit down. She watched Ragna go off to his room and sat there thinking about the past few days since he had been here. She had finally been able to let out the Rachel Alucard that she had kept bottled up inside for countless decades. She was eternally grateful for what he has done for her.

"Ragna, I truly do love you"

**END**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well there is the end of the story. There is no major plot in this one like my other story had. It is just a simple story that I thought up that involved Ragna and Rachel. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


	8. Dedicated to

A new Dedication...

dedicated to my two friends who were recently lost. They were my best friends and I will miss them terribly. They enjoyed my stories and were hoping to see me go somewhere in writing eventually. They also enjoyed many of your stories as well and I would like everyone to know that this website helped bring us closer together and because of that, I thank all of you for your work.

-Echoesofmercy


End file.
